


От сердца одни проблемы

by Petro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/pseuds/Petro
Summary: Люди думают, что Стивен отдал своё сердце Алекс, когда они поженились, но это неправда.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's me for the urn, you for the jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042488) by [Anemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/pseuds/Anemoi). 



> Изменённое название перевода согласовано с автором текста.

Люди думают, что Стивен отдал своё сердце Алекс, когда они поженились, но это неправда.

Для свадьбы он заказал себе искусственное. Пришлось нарушить традиции, но если бы он не устроил шоу, обменявшись сердцами с любовью всей своей жизни, пошли бы разговоры. Так что подделка свисает с его руки и мягко пульсирует, покачиваясь на тонкой цепочке. Он защёлкивает замок на руке Алекс, нежно поглаживая пальцем её запястье, где не бьётся пульс, и она в свою очередь повязывает ему своё сердце.

Она улыбается ему, и Стивен улыбается в ответ. Его мама начинает плакать. Ему приходится смущённо опустить голову, чтобы спрятать глупую счастливую ухмылку. Они целуются перед алтарём, и гости аплодируют им стоя.

После церемонии он отдаёт её сердце обратно и наблюдает, как она аккуратно отодвигает кожу на груди и вставляет его на место. Своё искусственное сердце, уже потускневшее и мёртвое, Стивен швыряет в корзину у двери.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Алекс, не глядя на него. Она рассматривает своё отражение в зеркале, наверняка размышляя, останется ли шрам. Стивен поднимается, подходит ближе и обнимает её за талию, наклоняясь для поцелуя.

(«Это не потому что я не люблю тебя», — он пытался объяснить ей — ещё давно, когда впервые сказал, что не сможет отдать ей своё сердце, потому что у него его больше нет. Она просто смотрела на него так, словно уже знала.)

-

Первым становится Майкл. Майкл вообще во всём становился первым. Стивен сделал это столовым ножом.

— Не ври, Майкл, — говорит Стивен. А то Майкл уже завёл свою пластинку: _это просто слухи, ничего официального._

Сидя на кровати Майкла в гостиничном номере, Стивен чувствует себя уязвимым. Майкл как раз собрался поужинать, но Стивен завёл разговор, и теперь стейк остывает на тарелке. Стивену хочется швырнуть его в стену и смотреть, как пятна растекаются по жёлтой краске.

— Не делай этого, — говорит он, и Майкл качает головой.

— Стиви, — начинает он и замолкает. — Стиви.

Стивен смотрит на поблёскивающее тупое лезвие в руках Майкла — в чистой стали отражается его лицо. Он выглядит воплощением _разбитого сердца_ — какая ирония. Стивен забирает нож из вялых пальцев Майкла. Задирает на нём футболку. Упирается кончиком ножа в грудь Майкла и давит.

Майкл не издаёт ни звука. Он закусывает губу, комкает покрывало и заворожённо наблюдает, как Стивен проделывает ужасную работу, вынимая его сердце из колыбели рёбер. 

Стивен никогда не делал этого с кем-то другим, поэтому получается грязно. Везде кровь, но Майкл, кажется, в порядке. Когда всё заканчивается, они вместе смотрят на его сердце, нежно пульсирующее на прикроватной тумбочке. Стейк уже никому не нужен. На простынях расцветают три кровавые розы.

— Что ты с ним сделаешь? — наконец спрашивает Майкл. Стивен пожимает плечами.

— Ты вернёшь его? — спрашивает Майкл.

Стивен смотрит на него.

— А ты вернёшься?

Они не отвечают друг другу, потому что знают — ответы будут одинаковыми. Вот и всё.

 

Стивен не звонит ему несколько лет — после. После того, как Майкл переходит в «Манчестер Юнайтед». Не отвечает на звонки. Стивену хочется назвать его _грёбаным трусом, чёртовым предателем,_ но ему уже не двадцать четыре. Отболело. Вместо этого он говорит: «Не думал, что ты сможешь. Ну, всё равно удачи, дружище». И вешает трубку.

(Он всё ещё помнит это: потрясённый, застывший взгляд Майкла, его сердце в своих руках — окровавленное, скользкое, как рыба. Он помнит, как они оставили залитые кровью простыни на постели Майкла и спали в кровати Стивена — плечом к плечу.)

-

Когда Фернандо переходит в «Челси», Стивен идёт в круглосуточный супермаркет, в секцию ножей. На витрине — около двадцати видов: столовые, для разделки, устричные. И ни одного, чтобы вырезать сердца. Стивен выбирает достаточно острый на вид нож, чтобы всё прошло быстро и безболезненно. Смысл же не в боли — и неважно, насколько ужасно видеть Фернандо в синем.

— Я не могу отдать его тебе, Стиви, — говорит Фернандо. Точнее, умоляет, глядя своими оленьими глазами. — Это… важно. Для меня. Оно мне нужно.

— Я знаю, — говорит Стивен. — Но я не прошу, дружище.

Он подходит ближе, и Фернандо вжимается в стену.

— Это будет быстро, — обещает Стивен и трётся носом о шею Фернандо. Он чувствует его пульс, колотящийся втрое быстрее обычного.

Стивен вырезает его сердце осторожно, но получается всё равно грязно. Сердце Фернандо упрямится и не хочет расставаться со своим хозяином.

Когда всё заканчивается, Фернандо совершенно белый. Конечно, он будет жить. Пустоту он заполнит — или хотя бы постарается — песнями, которые ему будут петь в «Челси», трофеями, которые они завоюют, или даже «Золотым мячом», если он когда-нибудь его выиграет. Стивену не жаль. Это честная цена.

(Жаль ему только потом, когда он видит лицо Фернандо и этот потерянный, потухший взгляд, словно, как бы он ни старался, та магия, которая вела его, безвозвратно утеряна. Теперь одно его имя — анекдот. Фернандо в синем — лишь бледное подобие того смеющегося мальчишки под солнцем «Энфилда», чьё сердце так сильно билось в ладонь Стивена.)

-

Когда Стивен приходит за его сердцем, Луис уже ждёт, сидя за кухонным за столом, и задумчиво рассматривает сердце в своей руке. Поперёк его груди — кривая полоса с рваными краями, на тыльной стороне ладони — кровавая клякса.

— Хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя, — серьёзно говорит Луис, поднимая глаза на Стивена.

— Я бы всё равно его забрал, дружище, — отвечает Стивен, тяжело опускаясь на стул напротив, и хмурится. — Я думал, ты отдал его Софии.

— Она получила кое-что поважнее, — небрежно отзывается Луис и протягивает ему сердце. Стивен озадаченно берёт его. Что может быть важнее? На ум не приходит ничего.

— Значит, оно тебе не так уж и нужно, да? — спрашивает Стивен, неожиданно понимая.

— Да, — признаёт Луис, обнажая зубы в широкой ухмылке. В уголках его глаз собираются морщинки.

 

Уже на пороге Луис буднично спрашивает:

— Стиви... ты их ешь?

Стивен моргает.

— Нет, — медленно отвечает он. — Не ем.

Луис пожимает плечами и закрывает за ним дверь.

(Луису очень хорошо в «Барселоне». Никому и в голову не придёт, что у него нет сердца. Когда они снова встречаются в Лос-Анжелесе и обнимаются крепко, в пустую грудь Стивена не бьется сердце — ни свое, ни чужое. Он улыбается.)

-

Он не забирает сердце Хаби, когда тот уходит. На одной из первых тренировок после его отъезда к Стивену с деланным равнодушием подруливает Карра.

— Я не смог, — говорит Стивен, поднимая ногу, чтобы Карра помог с растяжкой.

— Почему нет?

Стивен задумывается.

— Не знаю. Слишком рано.

Карра фыркает.

— Майкл говорил, что его сердце ты забрал ещё до того, как он подписал контракт с «Реалом», так что это не отговорка.

— Он рассказал тебе? — удивлённо спрашивает Стивен. А он-то думал, это секрет. — Кому ещё?

— Только мне, дружище, — отвечает Карра и замолкает, придерживая его ногу на своём плече. Стивен чувствует себя обманутым и беззащитным. — Со мной ты это тоже сделаешь?

Стивен смотрит на него. _«Мне не придётся,_ — хочет ответить он. — _Я знаю, что ты уже…»_

— Нет. Я в курсе, что своё ты зарыл на «Гудисоне».

Удивление Карры срывается в смех, и он костерит Стивена, а тот смеётся в ответ, и момент заигран.

 

Он позволил Хаби уйти с нетронутым сердцем. Он наблюдал, как Хаби играет за «Реал Мадрид», видел, как он поднимает кубок за кубком, и с долей горечи думал, стоило ли вырвать его сердце, пока был шанс.

Это Стивен облажался и опоздал на пять лет, поэтому в этот раз он всё-таки спрашивает. Хаби слабо улыбается, скрестив руки на голой груди. После благотворительного матча они сняли номер в отеле — старым привычкам трудно сопротивляться. Хаби роется в своей сумке, лежащей на полу, и достаёт нож, всё ещё в пластиковой упаковке.

— Я так и думал, что ты попросишь, — говорит Хаби, и Стивен целует его.

Осторожно, слой за слоем разрезая кожу, плоть, кости, он — нет, не боится, но опасается, что у Хаби не будет сердца.

Он понятия не имеет, почему думает об этом, и всё же не может выкинуть мысль из головы. Но его сердце на месте, уютно гнездится внутри, купаясь в артериальной крови. На этот раз Стивену удаётся сделать всё чисто. Видимо, три — счастливое число. Стивен протягивает руку и очень нежно касается сердца, и Хаби, вздрогнув всем телом, роняет голову ему на плечо.

Стивен тянет, и сердце Хаби с лёгкостью поддаётся.

— Потом зашей как следует, — говорит Стивен. — А то шрам останется.

Он всё ещё держит сердце Хаби в руке, и тёплая кровь струится по его ладони и запястью.

Подняв глаза, Хаби спрашивает:

— А где твоё, Стиви?

Стивен смотрит на него, и Хаби кивает, словно получил ответ. Стивен наблюдает, как он натягивает рубашку.

На пороге Стивен снова целует его и кладёт ладонь ему на грудь.

— Хаби… — начинает он, не зная, что хочет сказать.

— Стиви, — говорит Хаби, и глаза его ярко блестят. Стивен хочет попросить его остаться, хотя этот мост давно сожжён. Но, с другой стороны, он уже попросил нечто столь же важное и получил его, так что попытаться стоит.

Хаби отказывается — само собой.

(Позже он рассматривает сердце Хаби. Оно ровно бьётся, лёжа в коробке. Ему хочется оставить его себе. _Ох,_ думает Стивен. Так вот почему он ждал так долго.)

-

По-хорошему, оно ему не нужно. Стивену не хотелось бы хранить его в коробке, чтоб доставать лишь иногда, смотреть и думать о том, что у них могло бы получиться. А вставить его себе в грудь он не имеет права. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Хаби — оставить его с дырой в груди, заполнив пустоту в себе. К тому же пустоты уже не было. Прошло слишком много времени. (Вместо неё там — всё это. Город. Стадион. Размером с кулак, он стучит в ритме толпы в день матча.)

В конце концов он делает с сердцем Хаби то же, что и с остальными.

Он приносит его на «Энфилд» и вырезает кусок газона из центрального круга. Выкапывает ямку в десять дюймов в мягкой тёмной почве и бережно кладёт туда сердце Хаби. Оно кажется маленьким и беззащитным, когда он укутывает его землёй. Стивен встаёт, отряхивает колени и тщательно пристраивает траву на место.

Он оставляет его там и уходит через красную дверь, вверх по лестнице, насвистывая себе под нос.


End file.
